


日常车

by Keyan2814



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alien Sex, Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacles, Tongues
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 01:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16844587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keyan2814/pseuds/Keyan2814





	日常车

埃迪是被自己下半身的异常给叫醒的。

睡意朦胧的他在半梦半醒之间感觉到似乎有个什么湿润的东西停留在某些敏感的位置。

哦天……他太熟悉了，这是毒液的舌头，带着许多比人类的唾液更加粘稠的液体在他的下身徘徊。

同时还有的是数根黑色的半液体像藤蔓一样缠绕在他的阴茎上，在上下滑动的同时或收紧或放松。

“你醒了，埃迪。”他听见罪魁祸首的声音从他脑中传来。

“你在发什么……情……啊——”睡梦被打扰的人带着早晨醒来特有的哑声开口，但对方却故意的不让他把话说完，十分恶意地在埃迪说话间将自己的舌头伸进他的后穴。

不知道是不是错觉，埃迪好像听到了对方正在自己的脑海中发出嘲笑的声音，是觉得他开口问的问题多此一举。

毒液的舌头并没有在埃迪的身体里停留太久便退了出来，继续在埃迪穴口的褶皱附近作恶，舌头上的粘液随着他的动作，有一些被推进了褶皱里，另外的一些顺着埃迪的身体四处横流。

男性特有的晨勃加上毒液的行为，已经让埃迪身前的阴茎基本挺立了。

而作为能够变形的共生体，毒液向来乐于照顾埃迪身上的每个地方。埃迪下身上的黑色半液体开始向着他的上半身攀爬，不停蔓延到他的腰肢、背后和胸前，还有一部分攀到了埃迪的脑后，在他的脖颈处伺机而动。

毒液开始包裹着他所熟知的埃迪的每一个敏感的地方，而他的爱人早已抵挡不住他的接连攻势，在欲望的支配下喘息得说不出任何话语。

但毒液完全能够听到埃迪在脑子里骂他，也能够感受到埃迪身体的渴望。

“别担心，埃迪，你会获得快感的。”

湿润的舌尖不停地在埃迪的穴口刮蹭着，瘙痒的感觉使得埃迪不自觉地收紧了自己的后穴。毒液在这个时候停下了自己的所有动作，然后在埃迪稍微愣神的一瞬间将自己的舌头重新刺了进去。

突如其来的插入让埃迪连叫的反应都没有，只是虚张了张自己的嘴，紧接着下一秒黑色的物体开始涌入他的口中，将他的口腔几乎塞满。

埃迪想要咬下去，但这些东西却在他的嘴里突然胀大起来，撑得他无法合拢自己的嘴，只能任由他们游走于自己的口腔中，疯狂地摩擦着自己的舌苔和牙齿，透明的唾液难以控制地从他的嘴角流出来，引来这堆黑色物体更加疯狂的占有。

而他身体里那根粗长的舌头也在这个时候开始了动作，在粘液的作用下它到埃迪的身体深处几乎没有任何阻碍，它持续不断地向深处挺动，将男人的甬道塞得严严实实，它那灵活的尖端也在埃迪的身体里试图挑逗着能够让他愉悦到极致的点。

埃迪阴茎上的黑色藤蔓从未离开过，此刻更是随着毒液的动作变成了五根手指将它紧握住，像人类那样套弄着，唯一不同的是，一根细长的黑色半液体从中冒出，飞速地从阴茎上的铃口钻了进去。

埃迪在脑海中发出无声的抗议，但很快又被毒液所赋予的快感掩盖下去。

“我的爱人，你明明很喜欢。”

埃迪的意识在毒液的多重刺激下已经有些涣散了，对方直白的话语穿透了一切在他大脑中炸开，埃迪在或羞或愤中获得了一丝清醒，原本无所适从的双手开始寻找自己身体上的黑色物体，并且妄图将其扯离自己正被刺激的地方。

于是连带他的双手都被毒液包裹控制住了，毒液带领着他的手伸向了自己正在挑弄的地方。

埃迪阴茎上的黑色半液体为埃迪的手让出了一条道路，他的手被毒液强行包裹在自己硬挺的阴茎上，继续刚才的动作。

被人握着手自读的感觉让埃迪简直想拿枕头捂死自己。

对方还很满意地继续在他的脑子里说话：“埃迪，你看，你兴奋得都这么硬了。”

刚想反驳什么，毒液的舌尖却在这个时候猛地攻向他身体里最柔软的点，埃迪脑中的所有想法都随之被清空了，剩下的只有难以停下颤抖的身体。

毒液又在这个时候发出了满足的笑声，以那一点为目标在埃迪的身体里抽动着。

被毒液撑满的嘴只能透过喉咙发出细微的呜咽，嘴角流出的液体也被毒液重新裹了回去。

你的一切都甜美极了，我不会浪费的。

这是毒液在曾经的性事中对他说过的话。

毒液待在埃迪体内的舌头好像又粗大了几分，撑得他想往后缩，却被毒液停留在他腰上的黑色半液体牢牢制住。

他的手也在毒液的带领下在自己的阴茎上上下撸动，那些黑色的半液体还覆盖住了他阴茎的顶端，在这块柔软的肉块上做着按压的动作。

他的精囊也被毒液包裹着，软绵绵湿漉漉的像舌头在舔弄它们。

前后夹击带来的快感爽得埃迪马上就能射精了，但毒液早早地就堵住了那个关键的点，让他在快感的顶峰得不到释放。他的阴茎肿胀得发疼，却没法让自己手上的套弄停下来。

在毒液的种种行为下埃迪无知觉地流下了不知是欢愉还是难受的泪水。

埃迪听到自己在脑海中让毒液放开自己，很快的，那个堵住他的东西像进去时一样被毒液迅速地收了回来。

随后埃迪就什么都不知道了，他的眼前只剩下一片黑暗。

不过这也是很短暂的事情，埃迪缓过神来的时候，看到的就是已经从自己身体里出来的毒液正伏在他身上舔舐着刚刚从他阴茎中喷射出来的白色液体。

“还是那么美味。”

他听到毒液说。

他的手也无力地落到了床单上，但他身上的黑色共生体好像并没有准备结束的意思。

毒液放过了埃迪已经被撑得发酸的嘴，缠绕着埃迪紧紧地伏在他的身上，虽然看起来很硕大但是并没有给埃迪任何压抑的感觉。

黑色半液体凝成了两只手，将埃迪的双腿拉开，就算不用看，他们双方都无比清楚在埃迪的腿间是个什么汁水横流的场面。

更何况对毒液来说这个场面还是自己亲手造成的。

但毒液在面对埃迪的时候仍然会觉得忘情，他又重新变出了一只手伸向了埃迪的后穴，然后将一只手指插了进去。

刚刚射过精的埃迪的身体现在尤为敏感，哪怕只是手指的插入也让他呼吸停滞了一秒。

毒液的手带着甬道中的液体抽了出来，由于过于粘稠，一直到毒液将其拿到自己面前了，液体间连着的丝才断掉。

埃迪眼睁睁地看着毒液将带着自己和对方的液体的手指吃到嘴里。

原本因为高潮而发红的脸此刻仿佛更红了，自从他和毒液结合之后经常会感觉对方在拉低自己的下限。

毒液将他的双腿又往前推了一些，埃迪知道对方想要做什么，但他现在没有任何力气去反对了。

接着他就感觉到了对方将“阴茎”埋入了自己的身体，已经被充分润滑过的甬道并不需要任何难度就能够直接进入。

经历过高潮的身体能够将感觉更加放大，毒液的柱体只是轻轻擦过内壁，就让埃迪舒服得绷直了自己。

体内又被对方重新塞满，残余的快感让埃迪有些难耐地发出了叹息，对方飞速了解了这样的想法，开始循着本能抽插起来。

对于埃迪的一切毒液已经是再清楚不过了，对方能够享受的快感也能够完完全全地传给自己，他只需要做着一切让爱人愉悦的事情。

他柱身的顶端在一次次的抽插中磨着埃迪身体里那个能够激起对方疯狂颤抖的点，他一次次感受着埃迪的甬道在吸紧自己，这让他不论是从生理还是心理都能够感觉到幸福极了。

在他进出的同时，他长长的舌头包裹住了埃迪已经被蹂躏得发红的乳头，感受着它们的凸起，好吃得他简直都想要一口吞下去。

埃迪的身体又被调动起来，已经射过精的阴茎又重新抬起了头。

这样的情况自然是不会被毒液忽视的，他的黑色半液体再度涌到了埃迪的阴茎上，随后又变成了手的样子，揉搓着埃迪阴茎的根部。

埃迪无力的喘息突然开始加快了频率，快感迫使他更加将自己胸前的果实送到毒液嘴里。

他的胸膛上全是毒液留下的粘液，脸上也全是因为性事而流下的汗水，整个人都像极了被什么大型动物吞进肚子里又吐出来一样湿漉漉的。

事实上他与毒液的性事基本上也与被大型动物吞吃入腹没有什么太大区别，因为太了解自己的关系，每一次对方都能够搞到他精疲力尽，最后四肢都不像是自己的。

在毒液的冲撞下埃迪只能无助地抓紧了自己身下的床单，他口中的叹息早已在快感的作用下逐渐变成让人耻于细听的呻吟。

在这些呻吟中夹杂的，是埃迪无意识地喊着毒液的名字。

他紧抓床单的指尖已经有些泛白，然后是毒液顺着他的肩膀爬向了他的手指，将他颤抖的双手一根一根扯离床单，最后像是紧握一样的护在了自己的身体里。

我会永远保护你的，埃迪。我爱你。

我也是。

埃迪在快晕过去的时候仿佛听到了对方在对他说着什么，然后本能地带着笑意回答他。

毒液作为自己星球上的废物，在地球找到了归属感。


End file.
